Currently, target location devices fall into three categories, independent units, integrated command fire units (CFU), and simple range finders. The independent units are typically heavy units requiring vehicle or tripod mount for operation. Simple range finders are light weight, often resembling binoculars, but lack the ability to determine accurate azimuth and elevation angles or to communicate target information. Typical command fire units for weapons such as shoulder launched missiles may include an embedded range finder, and are adequate for acquisition track and launch, but do not have the ability to develop target coordinate information and to communicate that information to other units for coordinated firing or intelligence activities. The technologies typically employed in target location devices typically result in large, heavy units that preclude integration with light weapons like shoulder launched missiles. Exemplary target location devices include the LRAS3 or the ITAS from Rockwell. Both systems are very heavy tripod mounted device weighing over 50 kg, far to cumbersome to integrate with small weapons like shoulder fired weapons or to be operated from a free standing position.